The One Time
by ZenAngelSan
Summary: Marco often says Jackie's full name whenever he sees her, but what about the one time she says his? Drabble. One-shot.


The One Time

Disclaimer: I do not own Star vs the Forces of Evil.

* * *

"Marco. Marco Ubaldo Diaz."

I froze. That voice. I would know that voice anywhere. I've fawned to that voice and said the name so many a time it's kind of hard not to.

Jackie Lynn Thomas

But what made me freeze was not the voice. It was the fact that she knew my full name. I never did know what I found attractive about her. It could have been her being a skater girl, her bad girl demeanor (with me wanting to be a bad boy) or her looks. Or maybe the fact that despite being the coolest girl in school, she was still kind and friendly to everyone, even to a nobody like me.

Yeah, maybe that was the reason I liked her.

"Jackie, it's been years! How're you doing?"

That's right. We're not in high school anymore. We've long graduated Echo Creek's hallowed halls and have stepped into the adult world years ago. I wasn't the same teenage boy who couldn't muster up the courage to talk to his crush.

"Oh, you know. It's been great. I'm fulfilling my dream of becoming the world's best skater. But don't change the topic, Marco Ubaldo Diaz. I never knew that you had a middle name that cool."

I wanted to say that even if she was one of the nicest and coolest girls in school, she never really did give us a chance to get to know each other better and that there were plenty more things that she didn't know about me.

Instead, I merely grinned. "Hey, it's my best kept secret." I said jokingly, despite the fact that I have written my full name in every test and assignment I had submitted in school. "But, how'd you find out about it?"

Jackie laughed." You're hilarious, Diaz. It was written on…"

"HI JACKIE!" I felt a familiar weight on my back and Star's hyperactive voice in my ears. I turned around to see that she had the biggest smile on her face, which made me smile as well. She was waving one arm at Jackie.

"Hey, Star Butterfly. What's up?"

"Oh, you know. I've been going here and there. So…what have you guys been doing?" Star asked with an expectant gleam.

"Nothing much. Just talking to Marco Ubaldo Diaz here." Jacki said, gesturing to me. Star was about to speak, but I quickly interrupted her by putting a hand on her mouth. "Speaking of which, how did you know again?"

"Oh, right. As I was saying, your middle name was written on your…"

"So, that's what you guys have been talking about? Great Mewni, Marco. How can you be so silly? It was written our wedding invitations!"

As soon as she mentioned our wedding, another smile was immediately on my face and I didn't even have to look at Star to know that she had an even bigger smile than she did before. "Oh yeah!" I exclaimed. Star rolled her eyes before giving me a quick peck on the cheek. "Anyway, Jackie, would you mind if I take away my husband? We're needed at our table." She grabbed unto my arm to drag me away.

Jackie laughed again. "Go ahead. Congrats, guys and thanks again for inviting me. I always have fun with you guys around. Let's hang out again soon."

"Sure, no problem." Star squealed, tugging on my tuxedo. I was able to say one "See you around" before I was dragged back to our table by my hyperactive wife.

Wife

I liked that word.

"You have a goofy smile on your face." Star said with a knowing grin. I merely rolled my eyes. Once we got back to our table, I turned back to Star to see a somber look uncommon on her usually cheerful face. "Star, is there something wrong?" She fidgeted with the wand. "Are you mad that I invited Jackie without telling you?"

I looked at her strangely. "Are you crazy? Why would I be mad at you for inviting her?" I put a hand on her shoulder. "She's your friend and I understand that you want her here on our big day." I paused and searched her face when the somber look didn't leave it. "There's something else you want to ask. What is it?"

Star hesitated before saying, "Do you think you'll even regret marrying me? You could've been married to Jackie or some normal girl and live a normal life." She paused before continuing, "Do you regret loving me instead?"

I don't even have to think about this one. "Of course not. Not even for a second." I took her hand in mine. "I've always wanted to marry my best friend and not only was I able to do that once, I was able to do it twice." I kissed her hand and Star quirked a smile at this.

"You've got to admit: Mewni throws way better parties than Earth ever will. I'll bet you even liked our chips better than your nachos."

"Are you kidding me? Nothing will ever beat my super awesome nachos."

Star finally let out a laugh. She held out her arms and asked, "Hugs?"

I leaned in closer. "How about kisses instead?"

Star grinned. "I can live with that." And she proceeded to press her lips to mine.

* * *

Later on, Ferguson would step unto the stage and introduce us once more as Mr. and Mrs. Marco Ubaldo Diaz. And this may be the first time Jackie has ever called me by my full name, but I'd rather have that than let this gorgeous alien girl not land into my life.

Star quickly stood up once more and held out her hand. "Dance with me?"

"Of course." And she pulled me out to the dance floor.

* * *

Author's Note: I fell in love with Starco as soon as I watched the first episode of Star vs the Forces of Evil. I was interested in it, because I saw a preview of it in the place I worked. Hope you'll enjoy my first Starco fanfic! Sorry for any grammatical and spelling errors.


End file.
